


First Meeting

by twilightfire



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Community: ksrelativity, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/pseuds/twilightfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim first met Spock, he hadn't even taken the Kobayashi Maru yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ksrelativity](http://community.livejournal.com/ksrelativity), with the prompts _alien farm_ , _nebula_ , _Academy expulsion_ , and _sunburn_.

When they first met, Jim was a Starfleet cadet. Spock was an instructor at Starfleet, and one of the chaperones accompanying Jim’s Xenocultures class on a glorified field trip to the Necjengan Cattle Farms offworld.

Spock stood near the back of the group of thirty students, near Jim Kirk and Gary Mitchell as they glanced around at the other cadets and instructors. They were standing in a processing area, waiting to be met by an alien guide from the farms. Jim looked like he had bathed in a vat of suntan lotion, while Gary’s hair was still damp from his shower—he’d barely made the shuttle to their transport ship, and hadn’t even managed to completely wash the soap out of his hair.

Gary Mitchell was pointing out all of the teachers that Kirk didn’t recognize.

“That one’s Instructor N’J’Ptenga, she teaches a few Engineering courses. Instructor Pratelli has a fascination with nebulas and teaches various Astronomy and Astrology courses. Instructor Spock teaches…something, I don’t know what. Probably Physics, or something.”

Jim glanced over at his friend in surprise. “Not Vulcan?”

“Contrary to popular belief, Cadet, Vulcans are knowledgeable on more than just our language.”

The two cadets jumped, and looked at Commander Spock in surprise. They hadn’t expected that he could hear them. Their various instructors had apparently not been doing an adequate job in informing them of the differences from humans present in other humanoid species.

“Sorry, Instructor Spock. I didn’t mean to offend you. What do you teach?” Jim asked.

“I instruct several tactics classes, as well as simulator training. I am also proficient in the sciences, although I am currently not instructing any of those classes at the moment.”

“That’s cool. We’re both in Command, so we might have you as an instructor in the next few years.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, and looked both of the cadets over. “Possibly, but I would not…hold my breath, as you might say. I have been informed that my classes are rather difficult for even the more capable students.”

Gary opened his mouth to say something potentially insulting, before they were interrupted by their Xenocultures instructor calling for everyone’s attention as their guide finally arrived. Both cadets turned their attention to their instructor, except for Jim’s occasional glances towards the Vulcan instructor.

\--

Jim rested against Spock’s chest, their legs tangled together as they watched the cadets attending the Starfleet Academy. They were both older, but not necessarily wiser.

“Hey, Spock, do you remember when we first met?”

“As I recall, you had hacked my program simulation.”

“No, no, before then. You have to remember the trip to the Necjengan Cattle Farms.”

Spock was silent. “That was an incident that I never wanted to remember.”

Jim snorted. “I’m surprised Gary didn’t get expelled for molesting that alien. I didn’t think his excuse of believing it to be an alien cow would have held up in front of the Admiralty. But then, last I heard they were both quite happy together.”

“Much as we are.”

“True. Although I never mistook you for a cow,” he grinned. “Just a lobster. Didn’t your mother ever tell you to use sunscreen?”

“The ultraviolet radiation upon Vulcan and Earth was too weak to create anything more than a light tan. The increased ultraviolet radiation on Necjen was….unexpected.”

Jim grinned. “Yeah, I felt so bad for you. The tips of your ears were blistering and you looked so miserable with your first sunburn. At least you didn’t get hit as bad as Gary, he smelled like aloe vera and calamine lotion for weeks."

Spock didn’t deign to answer. Jim just laughed, turned around, and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
